


Icicles

by TheProfessor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: For the Swolo House fic exchange! <3





	Icicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaliyahJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliyahJade/gifts).



“This is absolutely, unequivocally, your fault.”

Ben Solo furrowed his eyebrows at his infuriating race partner. “ _My_ fault? Pray tell, o’ snowboarding goddess?”

Rey angrily narrowed her eyes at him. “You insisted on the race.”

“You agreed to the race!” Ben protested. “It’s not my fault you’re so competitive.”

Their rivalry had been intense from the start.

As members of their college’s Snow Sports club, Ben the skier and Rey the snowboarder were quick enemies. Rey challenged everything he said, even when his ideas were sound. He did the same in return, sending waves of anger through her at the mere sight of him.

Rey had been the one to suggest the weekend trip to the mountains for the club. Everyone had quickly agreed, even Ben, who seemed eager to show her up at any opportunity. Despite Rose and Finn’s warnings about the weather being too much, the two of them had arrived at the rented cabin several hours early, ready to take each other on.

And now, after a dangerous race down the mountain, they were trapped here.

“...this is awful.”

Ben only nodded as they shucked off the outer layers of their clothing. Thick coats, long sleeve shirts, and soaked socks splattered to the wooden floor in a heap. The rest of the cabin was shrouded in darkness, the heavy snow outside pushing drifts against the rattling windows. It was getting late - too late - and any hope of getting out of here tonight was dwindling rapidly.

“Rey, does your phone work?” Ben fetched his own out of his pocket, but frowned as it got no signal whatsoever. He tossed it down on the counter in frustration. “Mine’s out.”

“Mine too,” she sighed, rubbing her newly bare arms for warmth; they were covered in goosebumps.

Ben turned toward the nearby fireplace. They would have to light it sooner rather than later; a cursory check of the electricity found that the backup generator was not working and the evening light was waning. “I’ll start a fire.”

“Okay,” Rey said, turning her phone off to save power. “How much firewood do we have?”

“Not sure,” Ben said, checking the receptacle next to the brick structure. “...possibly not enough.”

“Oh great,” Rey said, trudging into the room that was supposed to belong to herself and Rose. Knowing that she and the other club members stayed back due to the weather made her feel considerably better than she otherwise would have been, being stuck in a cabin with Ben fucking Solo for who knew how long.

Looking around the room, it was soon clear that something was missing. “Uh, Ben?”

His head perked up from the crackles of the fire. “Yeah?” he hollered back.

“We never got our bags.”

“...fuck. Are you serious?” He walked to the entrance to the women’s side of the giant cabin, but stopped short. “You didn’t get anything?”

“No,” she said, emerging in a huff of anger, carrying a few blankets. “The storm must have started before they could deliver anything. Check for yours?”

He nodded and checked, but Rey was right. There wasn’t a single belonging of theirs present in the cabin. They had insisted in running ahead, competition with each other far more important than securing their clothes, which were supposed to have been delivered by an employee of the company that was renting them the cabin. And now, post-race, Ben’s skis were gone and Rey’s snowboard was nowhere to be found. And she was freezing.

Just. Great.

She dragged the blankets to the fireplace, unfurling one in front of the modest flames and planting herself firmly in the middle of it. Ben was unfortunately right; there wasn’t much in the way of firewood. They would have to hope that someone would come looking for them sooner rather than later.

Ben fetched his own blanket from his side of the cabin and grumpily sat near her. He watched her teeth chattering, rubbing her arms, the damp clothes clinging to her - admittedly - attractive form. Before he could stop himself, he said, “You might want to take off your clothes.”

Rey bristled, staring at him. “Excuse me?”

He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Not like that. Just that you’re still wet. You know how hypothermia works.” Taking his own advice, he stood up and let the blanket fall from around his shoulders. He stripped his shirt and pants off, kicking them and his socks aside, leaving his large, muscular body to be covered by only his boxer briefs.

Rey felt her face turn bright red. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, his rippling muscles drawing her attention. He was insufferably ripped, something that usually annoyed her, but at least she got a nice view, being stuck here and all.

“Are you watching me?”

Rey blew a raspberry at him. “Absolutely not.”

“Uh huh,” he said, not at all convinced. He wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders and returned to his spot in front of the fire. “You should really get out of those clothes. I won’t look, I promise.”

Rey considered it for a moment. Her dislike of Ben Solo did not trump her physical health, she reasoned. “Okay, fine.” She stood up, taking a step or two away from him. True to his word, he turned his head away as she stripped down to her undergarments. She returned to her spot near him, the blanket on the floor offering a small amount of comfort against the cool wood.

They were silent for a very long time.

Clearing his throat, Ben said, “We can’t just be quiet the whole time.”

“Sure we can,” Rey grumbled. “I turned my phone off to save the battery. Just in case.”

“That’s smart,” he admitted. “I’ll do the same.” He reached for the device nearby and tossed it back down when the deed was done.

Rey watched his long fingers drag over the screen, berating herself for wondering how… dextrous they really were. Her face heated with embarrassment and she buried it in the blanket.

She chalked the perverted thoughts up to several months without sex. Her most recent situation was friends with benefits, until said friend found himself a girlfriend. Rey had no hard feelings about the situation, but it left an insufferable itch behind.

“Are you still cold?” Ben asked, watching her almost naked form sink further and further into the blanket.

“Yes,” she squeaked, clenching her fists together. Her fingers were cold, her shoulders were cold, her feet were cold. Her everything was cold. “Can we put more wood on the fire?”

“We could,” Ben conceded, watching the modest flames flickers. “But there really isn’t much. We should ration it instead.”

Rey nodded sadly. “Okay.” She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Moments passed in silence.

“When do you think they’ll get to us?” Rey whispered.

“I’m not sure,” Ben answered, truthfully. “Once the storm passes, it shouldn’t take too long. It might be a couple of days, but there is enough food and bottled water here for a week or so.”

“Okay. But not enough firewood,” she said.

“We might have to break the beds apart for wood,” he admitted. “But we can pay for them later.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “The beds aren’t wood,” she said, confused. “They look like wood, but they’re made from something else. Plastic, maybe?”

“...seriously?” Ben moaned. “Dammit.”

Rey rocked back and forth gently, trying to keep herself warm.

Despite being half frozen, she was beautiful. She was always beautiful, especially when she was angry. Ben cleared his throat, conjuring an awful, plausible idea. “Rey, I think…”

“What?”

“You aren’t going to like it, but I think we should probably sit… closer together. For warmth. Obviously.” He side-eyed her, gauging the look on her face.

Rey frowned. He was probably right, but… This was Ben Solo. It was some kind of test, she was sure of it. Well, she wouldn’t back down from him, that’s for sure. She shrugged, trying to quell the sudden frantic beating of her heart. “Sure, okay. It’ll save us firewood, probably.”

He nodded, terror gripping his mind. What now? He didn’t count on her actually saying yes. “Well, uh… We can double up the blankets if you sit right in front of me?”

She swallowed, failing to hide her shivers. “Okay, yeah. That works.”

He moved back on the blanket just far enough for Rey to comfortably sit down in front of him. He enveloped her with his large, thick arms, pulling the newly created double layer of blankets around her shoulders.

The warmth was immediate. Rey barely held back a moan of pleasure as the furnace that was Ben Solo wrapped himself around her, his broad chest pressing against her back. He chuckled anxiously, keenly aware of the proximity of his cock to her ass. It twitched in hope, traitor as it was. “You really were cold.”

“I’m petite,” she said, by way of explanation, savoring the heat and the touch of Ben’s defined muscles. “Not everyone can be six-foot everything and generate enough heat to melt a frozen lake.”

Ben laughed low in his throat and Rey was keenly aware of how close his mouth was to her ear. A shiver of a different kind crawled up her spine. _“Fuck…”_

He tightened his arms around her, driving away the cold. He had to admit, having her in such close proximity was a long-time fantasy. Rey, the fiery woman who challenged his every movement, all of his club records, drove him to push himself in order to beat her. Contrary to what she might say, he would never deny that she was strong and talented, even though her continued insistence that snowboarding was superior to skiing was asinine. He personally didn’t care either way, but she pushed the argument constantly.

She argued with her pink lips, her soft brown hair, her hazel eyes…

He swallowed, feeling his cock swell. She was close enough that she might feel it if he wasn’t careful. She might feel it and move away. It struck him that it was the last thing he wanted right now, and it wasn’t only for the warmth that her body was sharing with him.

Rey burrowed deeper into Ben’s arms, leaning back against his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, surreptitiously pulling back. “For what?”

“For keeping me warm,” she said, voice tinged with sincerity. “You don’t have to.”

“I know,” he said simply, savoring her touch. “Contrary to what you may believe, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Rey hummed, loving the comfort too much to make a snarky comment. She pressed her palms to the floor, pushing herself back just a little bit - and felt her lower back come into contact with Ben’s thick, erect cock.

Ben froze, every muscle in his body tensing up. He felt a deep, overwhelming rush of shame crash over him as Rey realized what he was feeling - and inevitably thinking - about.

Before he could say anything, Rey exhaled. A small, needy whine escaped her lips, her core pulsing with the sudden contact. Her face was utterly crimson, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was going to get what she wanted.

Ben’s eyes widened at the sound, too scared to hope. “...Rey?”

Without looking at him, she leaned forward just enough to suck one of his nearby fingers into her mouth.

The effect was immediate. His cock swelled impossibly larger, pressing insistently against the cloth of his briefs. The moan that left his lips was low, guttural, and he dropped his mouth to her neck, ghosting against the cool flesh. Her tongue was amazing and she sucked a second digit between her lips as he panted.

His other hand reached up, slipping beneath her bra to grasp her firm, pert breasts.

Rey moaned around his fingers, drawing them further into the wet heat of her mouth. She could almost feel his cock throb, a body part that was deliciously proportionate to the rest of his huge frame. The crackling fireplace before them was all but forgotten.

She released his fingers with a loud ‘pop’. Before she could lose her nerve, she pulled his hand down to the apex of her thighs, a breathy “please” leaving her lips.

Ben was more than happy to oblige. His fingers, slick from her mouth, dove beneath the silk of her panties to explore her sex. She arched against him as he brushed her clit, groaning as her arousal allowed one of his thick fingers to push inside her.

Rey was as tight as sin. She clenched around him and he moaned in want, raising his tongue to lavish her ear. He wasn’t stupid enough to try to speak and break this amazing spell, as much as he wanted to ask her how it felt. He squeezed her breast and she keened.

Ben pulled back just enough to work a second finger into her. She writhed, canting her hips forward to allow him deeper access. She grasped his forearms, digging her fingernails into his skin. She moaned and it was the filthiest thing Ben had ever heard.

He curled his fingers inside her and she almost shouted as he pressed against that delicious spot that made her whine and beg. His hands were huge against her tiny body and he was easily able to press his thumb against her clit, making circles with the sensitive flesh.

Rey gasped, the combined feeling of his fingers in and outside of her filling her with fire. She panted, leaving crescent moons on Ben’s arms. She felt her orgasm rush up to meet her, tantalizingly close.

Ben ground his clothed erection against her lower back, taking deep breaths to not lose himself this soon. His lips pressed against the juncture between her neck and shoulder, licking the heated flesh.

At the touch of his tongue, Rey’s orgasm flooded through her veins. She threw her head back against his shoulder, writhing in pleasure. He heard his name pass her lips and knew he would never hear anything so divine ever again.

As she came down, he gently removed his fingers from her sensitive cunt, sucking at a spot on her neck.

She was panting, eyes unfocused. “I’m clean,” she croaked. “And… birth control implant.”

Ben’s eyes widened impossibly further and he thanked whatever God gave him this damn snowstorm. “I’m clean too,” he grunted. “Promise.”

Rey nodded and leaned forward, moving onto her knees, in a position that almost made Ben cum without touching himself. He grabbed at her panties, shimmying them down her thin legs. Her swollen pussy was now exposed to the cool air and he couldn’t help leaning forward and sucking briefly at the wetness. She let loose a filthy moan and wiggled her hips invitingly.

He raised himself to his knees and pulled his red, throbbing cock out of his briefs. He lined them up, nudging his head against Rey’s entrance, appreciating the gratuitous view of her round ass.

She gasped softly, anticipating the intrusion. She leaned further forward, chest almost pressed against the floor to give him a better angle. He was so much larger than Rey was and it provided the perfect advantage.

Ben laid a huge hand against Rey’s back. He grabbed his shaft, using it to guide himself inside her. He groaned as he sunk inside, hearing her keen as every inch of him slid into her tightness.

He bottomed out and the air left his body. He could hear Rey’s voice, high and needy, begging him to move. Ben nodded, though she could not see him, and pulled back.

He thrust forward and Rey saw stars. He was even bigger than she imagined - and she had imagined quite a bit since meeting him. Ben’s cock dragged over every nerve inside her, filling her to the brim over and over again. She moaned with every thrust, smatterings of Ben’s name mixed with her sounds of lust. She tried to draw herself up onto her hands, but her arms were like jelly.

Ben was rapidly losing himself to her body. He wasn’t going to last long like this at all. He leaned over her, his huge form dwarfing her own. Grabbing her hands, he pressed them into the blanket, holding her writhing form still. She keened impossibly louder, loving the feel of him arching forward over her, covering her with his body.

He drove into her harder and felt his own orgasm drawing near. “R-Rey, I’m almost-”

“Please,” she begged, breathy and moments away from a second orgasm of her own. “Cum inside me, please.”

“Fuck,” he gasped, her words sending him over the edge. He drove harshly into her, her name part of a long, filthy string of words and curses as he emptied himself inside her fluttering cunt.

She clenched around him as she felt him start to cum, her second orgasm stronger than the first. She keened his name, her aftershocks sucking every last drop of cum from his spent cock.

Ben panted, reluctant to move away from her as he came down. He pulled out of her, then gently turned her over onto her back, again covering her body with his own.

Rey more than willingly let him flip her over, feeling like she was floating on a cloud. “Ben-” She was cut off when he settled his hips between her legs and kissed her mouth, long and deep. He dwarfed her completely and she let her arms drift up around his neck. He nuzzled into her shoulder, licking at the blooming bruise there.

She let out a gentle huff as he raised himself up onto his forearm to look her in the eyes. “That was amazing,” he said, moving back down to trail a line of kisses along her jaw.

Rey was too happy to care and hummed in appreciation. She grinned. “For the first time, I think I agree with you.”


End file.
